Sly 2 Band of Thieves:Cairo Museum Break-In
"Cairo Museum Break-In" was a job for Sly Cooper in the tutorial episode, A Shadow from the Past, of Sly 2: Band o f Thieves. It is the only job in this episode. Walkthrough Objectives *Steal the Clockwerk Parts. *Escape the museum and from Carmelita. How to Complete Once the mission starts, Sly and Bentley will have a somewhat humorous conversation before cutting to the chase. Sly and the gang are trying to steal the Clockwerk Parts so that they can destroy them for good. Bentley has established himself at the basement and he states that he can rewire the service elevator if Sly can power it up from the security station from above. Jump onto the drum so that it would launch you up to the hanging skeleton. Walk you way through and jump onto the nearby floor when you reach the skeleton's tail. Sly will then activate the switch and Bentley will then splice the wires, allowing him to reach where Sly is. Bentley will then hack the security computer which will deactivate the searchlights and the lasers and opening the gates, allowing you to proceed. Bentley will then tell you that Murray should be moving into position for Sly's rendezvous by now with the security systems off. Bentley will stay behind and provide computer support while you proceed. Proceed going down the hallways until you reach a balcony. Bentley will then tell Sly that the Clockwerk parts are being stored up on another balcony from another part of the building according to his research. To get access Sly will need to meet Murray at the rendezvous, but the route through the garden is filled with guards. Sly states that is not a problem as he will take the long way around on the ropes. Bentley will then remind you how to rail walk and rail slide. Use the ropes to travel your way to the rendezvous. Once you reach the rendezvous, Murray is not present. When you approach the caged down door, Murray will appear by dropping from the ceiling with his Thunder Flop. Murray and Sly will have a brief talk before he uses his strength to open up the cage door. Proceed on through to the next balcony. Murray will notice another blocked door from afar. He will then pick up a statue and throw it at the cage door, destroying it. Murray will tell you that you have to go without him as he is too big to walk on the ropes. Murray will then tell you he will wait in the hallway to help Sly carry out the Clockwerk parts. Proceed on through and jump into the broken window. However the Clockwerk parts are not where Bentley says they are. Bentley realizes this isn't right and says to Sly they should stop the operation immediately. Suddenly Carmelita and Neyla appear out of the coffins with the former ordering Sly to freeze. Sly calls Carmelita beautiful and unpredictable while Carmelita calls Sly predictable as thieves always return to the scene of the crime. Sly claims he hasn't stolen anything yet, but Carmelita reveals that the Clockwerk parts have been taken the night before and Carmelita believes Sly stole them since he has the motive. Sly is shocked that the parts were taken already, but Carmelita believes he's pretending to be innocent. Neyla notes it might not have been him as the method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang job. Carmelita tells Neyla that while she allowed Neyla to accompany her as a favor for the Contessa, she doesn't need help. Neyla says she might need it as she needs to look at the facts. Carmelita protests that Sly is here and she has caught red-handed. Neyla states that she is just saying that there are other criminals besides Sly, but while she is saying this, Sly gets away from them until Carmelita sees that he is getting away. She then goes after him. Run down through the hallways, jumping over the obstacles in the way and dodging the electrical blasts shot by Carmelita. Murray and Bentley will then join you as you run down. After a while, Sly realizes this is getting too dangerous and tells his friends to go get the van ready while he distracts Carmelita. After Sly breaks through the window, use the ropes to get from building to building while avoiding the electric blasts. After a while you will get onto a rope that will lead you down to the ground. Murray will then drive by towards your position. The van's back doors will then open. Jump inside and the van will take off. Once the cutscene with Carmelita is done, it is Job Complete. Pictures Cairo1.png Cairo2.png|Sly breaking into the museum. Cairo3.png|Sly Cooper, The Thief Cairo4.png|Bentley and Sly talk in the Binocucom. Cairo5.png|Bentley, The Brains Cairo6.png|Bentley shutting down the security systems. Cairo7.png|Sly on a rope outside the museum. Cairo8.png|Murray, The Brawn Cairo9.png|Murray lifting the gate. Cairo10.png|Carmelita Fox and Constable Neyla enter the scene. Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 2: Band of Thieves